Jarda Kolar
Jarda Kolar (Japanese: 銀閣 Hepburn: Ginkaku) is a Czech former gay pornographic film actor, gay dancer, and gay model. He was born on 1980 in Prague, Czechoslovakia, Central Europe. Jarda Kolar's penis size is 18 cm (7 inches). Names His nickname comes from the film, Wolff's World, in which he wrestles with Jirka Kalvoda to take down Mark Wolff while wearing silver crotch shorts. He had several aliases while performing. These include Jiri Sydnec, Nikola Gismondi, and, while modeling for Studio 1435, Jersey Kozar. In Japanese, Jarda Kolar's name is transcribed as Haruda Korāru (ハルダ・コラール). History Jarda Kolar began his pornographic career in the year 1995. Jarda Kolar had the fortune to work with fellow Czechoslovakian Jirka Kalvoda the most. It is unknown if Jarda Kolar is still active in the adult film industry since he stopped appearing in said films back in 2002. Role in Gachimuchi Less popular than Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar is mostly used in the Wolff's World scene where he is seen talking to his fellow Czechoslovakian. This is edited several times, possibly to gather up as many Gachimuchi characters in fan videos and music videos. Cock Tail Gang Bang In Cock Tail Gang Bang, Petr Katja (Jirka), in his very first American film, walks with Jiri Sydnec (Jarda) to a party. Wolff's World In Wolff's World, Jarda Kolar is seen talking to Jirka Kalvoda in his native language before encountering Mark Wolff, who just got done finishing off his French opponent, Philippe Nicolas, during an oil wrestling session. Jarda Kolar and Jirka Kalvoda manage to overpower Mark Wolff and put him into a sleeper hold. Jarda Kolar and Jirka Kalvoda then send an unconscious Mark Wolff to the same bed that Mark Wolff went to when he put Philippe Nicolas to sleep and gets doused in oil by Jirka Kalvoda. After getting defeated by Mark Wolff, Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar proceed to have safe anal sex with Jarda being on bottom. House of Detention In House of Detention, Jarda Kolar is subordinate in contrast to Jirka Kalvoda's superiority. Jarda Kolar is anally fucked by several slaves, Jirka included, and even Van Darkholme. Jarda Kolar takes part in jacking off onto Van in the final scene, along with Jirka Kalvoda, Duncan Mills, and Erik Michaels. Max Men Strip Fantasy 1 In Max Men Strip Fantasy 1, Jarda Kolar is seen wearing a white shirt with black shorts and dances. He is one of three men in the film to masturbate after dancing. These are Jirka Kalvoda and Sonny Markham. A Wank in the Woods In A Wank in the Woods, Jarda Kolar (known only as Jarda in this film) is seen again with Jirka Kalvoda, but both seem to keep their distance from one another in the film. Nonetheless, the two Czechs board a bus filled with Europeans and one Golden Retriever. Jarda and Jirka Kalvoda reach their destination with their fellow Europeans aside. Czech Tag Team 1 In Czech Tag Team 1, Jarda Kolar and Jirka Kalvoda wrestle in red suits. After wrestling, they both head to the shower to slap each other's butt. Czech Tag Team 2 In Czech Tag Team 2, Jarda Kolar works with Jirka Kalvoda to wrestle against Steve Shannon and Sonny Markham, the Americans. The Czechs then get sent to the same oil pit found in Wolff's World, where they get defeated by the American team. Quotes Wolff's World * "Jarda's dialogue in Czech." - スカル乳首 (Sukaru chikubi. - Skull nipples.) * "Jarda's dialogue in Czech." - スタイリッシュに決めろ♂ sutairisshu ni kimero - Decide it stylishly♂. * "Jarda's dialogue in Czech." - おっさんが、来たね♂ Ossan ga, kita ne - The uncle came♂. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Jirka Kalvoda (金閣 Kinkaku), is often paired up with Jarda Kolar. ** Together, they are known by the Japanese Gachimuchi fanbase as the "Skull Nipple Brothers" (スカル乳首兄弟, Sukaru Chikubi Koudai), from a misheard line spoken by one of theirs, "「ユニクロのスカル乳首」 " (Uniqlo no Skull Chikubi). * Jarda Kolar bottomed. Unlike Jirka Kalvoda. * Jarda Kolar's theme from Max Men Strip Fantasy 1 is from part of Bizarre Inc.'s Raise Me track. Gallery MAXMSF1 Jarda.jpg|In Max Men Strip Fantasy 1. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series